clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle Wild
Puffle Wild is a mobile application, that was launched on November 4, 2014 in Australia and New Zealand and on December 4, 2014 for all other countries. Gameplay Puffle Wild is a Match-3 game with a similar gameplay style to other popular mobile games such as Bejeweled and Candy Crush, involving lining up rows of multiple objects. It also allows players to unlock new Puffle Creatures to bring into Club Penguin. Every level has an objective you must clear in order to complete the level: you must either score a certain amount of points, match a certain number of a certain color of berry, or clear all snow from the board. You must do these tasks in either a limited amount of turns or time. There are a total of 65 regular levels, and 13 bonus levels. Finally, the game reveals a two new locations in the Wilderness, known as The Wilds and Wild Woods. Obstacles In Puffle Wild, there are three different kinds of obstacles. They are: *Rocks Rocks appear in many different levels. Each rock takes up one space. In order to break rocks, you must make a match next to one. Some puffles can also break rocks. Rocks will usually have a few layers, and take multiple matches to break. *Snow Snow appears in many different levels also, but unlike rocks, you must clear them to complete levels. Snow can be destroyed by making a match with an O'Berry on top of the snow. Like rocks, they often have multiple layers. *Vines Vines appear in the Wild Woods. They are unique in that they do not have multiple layers to destroy. Instead, each vine holds an O'Berry. Making a match next to a vine will not destroy it, unlike rocks and snow. In order to break vines, you must make a match with the O'Berry inside the vine. Most puffles cannot break vines, with the except of black puffles and brown puffles. New Puffles This app introduces a total of 13 new species of puffles, all of which are currently exclusive to it. After some levels are completed, a bonus level with a puffle icon is unlocked. These bonus levels are generally harder than regular levels. Completing them allows you to adopt the puffle associated with the level. If you complete level more than once, you can adopt more of the kind of puffle in the level. The puffle will not count as being adopted until you name it. Description :Free :Category: Games :Released: December 4, 2014 :Updated: December 18, 2014 :Version: 1.1.1 :Size: 70.9 MB :Languages: English, French, German, Portuguese, Spanish, Russian :Seller: Walt Disney :© 2014 Disney :Rated 4+ Puffle Powers Puffle Powers are unlocked when the player completes the 5th level. You have to fill the puffle's bar completely by popping their respective colored berries. All puffles of one color will have the same power. For instance, all blue colored puffles will create a blaster, and all pink colored puffles will pop 3 rows and 3 columns. Versions Trivia *It is the second independent app to be released after the Club Penguin app, the first being Sled Racer. *The game was available to beta test in Australia and New Zealand first. *This is the second puffle app, the first being Puffle Launch. *In the November 2014 edition of the Furniture & Igloo Catalog, there were a few pages with Puffle Wild themed furniture. *Polo Field tweeted for the first time in almost two months to promote the worldwide launch of the app.https://twitter.com/polofield/status/540581247005638656 *Ghost Puffles were the only adoptable puffles not included in this app upon initial release. When the app was globally released however, Ghost Puffles were included. *The song Awesome to be Rare was made to promote the app. *After you adopt the Yellow Unicorn Puffle, PH tells you that more levels will come soon, meaning there will be future updates adding more levels, and likely puffles. Gallery Names in other languages Sources and References External links *Puffle Wild (zh) Category:Apps Category:Puffles Category:2014 Category:Puffle Wild